A Working Relationship with David Tennant
by ilovemedia18
Summary: When you're down on your luck and your best friend is Catherine Tate it won't be long before you get sucked into something. But what happens when you get a job on set and meet her co-worker? And what happens when a certain Scotsman takes notice of you?
1. And so it begins

The sun crept into the room through my red curtains as my alarm went off. I groaned and hit the snooze. Groggily I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and washed my face. I went into the kitchen only to be greeted by a cheery Catherine,

"Morning there sunshine." I groaned and sat down at the table.

"Ugh, Catherine** why** are you **so **cheery." She beamed at me and put a bowl of cereal in front of me.

"Oh, I just am. You still comin' to work with me?" I nodded.

"Good. Who knows, maybe I can get you a job." I hadn't had a job offer in four weeks. My last filming industry went under due to the loss of funds.

"Oh Catherine you will be my saving grace if you can pull that one off."

"I thought I was already your savin' grace seeing how you live with me now." She put me up with her since I lost my apartment with my job.

"This is true."

"Now go on and get dressed. Wear somethin' smart."

"Yes mum." She glared at me. I smirked and went into my room. I went through my wardrobe and pulled my black cami out along with my blue jeans with holes in the knees and frayed edges. I took a quick shower and then got dressed. I decided to put my curly reddish brown hair in a pony tail with a few strands hanging down and wear a simple red scarf around my neck. I came out of room to see Catherine ready and waiting,

"About time! Come on lets go!" She pulled my arm and we were off. When we arrived at the studio Catherine was swept away by a group of people and I was left to wander the studio. Most people just walked past me and ignored me. That is until someone came bustling around the corner and knocked me down.

"Blimey!" It was Russell T. Davis. He had spilled his water all down the front of my shirt and dropped all his papers.

"I am so sorry miss…"

"Evans. Kyla Evans." I helped him pick of the papers as he kept apologizing,

"Please Miss Evans, if you will, would you allow me to give you a behind the scenes tour of Doctor Who as an apology for spilling my drink all over you?"

"Really it isn't necessary."

"Please I insist. It would make me fell better." I sighed,

"Alright."

"Fantastic," he looked at his watch then looked back at me then past me, "Ah, David!" I turned around to see a tall man with brown spiky hair walking towards me. "David, are you busy?"

"No, sir not at all." His accent was Scottish and his smile was warm,

"Could you possibly give Miss Evans here a tour? I am extremely late and need to hurry."

"No not a problem. I can do it."

"Thank you." He took my hand and apologized again, "I am sorry Miss Evans and hope that you will enjoy your tour."

"It's quite alright Mr. Davis. Now go on before you're late." He hurried off leaving me and David. I turned to him and he smiled at me and stuck his hand out,

"David Tennant." I took it and smiled,

"Kyla Evans." I noticed his shirt and laughed a little. He gave me a confused look, "Nice shirt." He looked down and looked back to me and grinned,

"Ya like it?" It was baby blue and said, "Trust me I'm a Doctor."

"It suites you." He grinned and took my hand,

"On with the tour!" We spent three hours going through the whole building and all the time David was explaining things and making me laugh, "Are you hungry? We could go get lunch?" I shrugged,

"Sure. Why not." He grinned again. We hopped in his car and went down the street to a little restaurant that was tucked away. We walked in and there were only a few people there,

"We all come here for lunch. It's out of the way and the people don't make a big fuss." I nodded and sat down at a table across from David. We ordered drinks and then our food,

"So I noticed your tattoo on you arm." I had the Griffin off of the Wales flag on my arm and my family crest.

"Yes well, I'm a proud Welshman. Like you Scotsman." He laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"So what brought you to the set today? I haven't seen you 'round her before."

"Catherine Tate." He chuckled a bit knowing exactly what she's like, "She drug me here in hopes of finding me a job."

"Really, what do you do?"

"I do makeup and prosthetics."

"Ever done any acting?"

"Yeah I've done some, but when I broke my leg two years ago I switched to makeup and prosthetics for a break." He nodded his head and leaned forward,

"Maybe you'll get lucky and there'll be a job opening here at our studio."

"That would be lovely. Especially since I'm rooming with Catherine. I could jut hitch a ride with her every morning." Our food was brought out and we continued our conversation. When we were done we headed back to the studio and ran into Catherine who let out a sigh when she saw us,

"There you are! I thought you'd gotten lost or something."

"No, David was just showing me around then we popped out for lunch." She raised an eyebrow at me,

"Well then you **must **have gotten lost if this one was your guide."

"Oi! I take offense to that! I'm a very good guide." I laughed,

"You did a fine job David." He held his head up and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes,

"So I think I may have found you a job." I brightened at this,

"Really?"

"Mhm, you see one of the girls in makeup quit the other day and I told them you also did prosthetics and they said they'd love to meet you." I jumped for joy and hugged her,

"Oh thank you Catherine!" I pulled back and turned to David who smiled and gave me a hug,

"See I told you you'd get lucky." I grinned from ear to ear. Catherine led us to a back room where I was to meet the person who was offering me a job. Inside there I met Neil Gorton and Steven Smith who were the head of makeup and prosthetics. David and Catherine left while my interview went on. When I emerged from the room I found David waiting for me,

"Where's Catherine?"

"Russell wanted to talk to her. So, how'd it go?" A grin spread across my face,

"I got the job!" He laughed and gave me a big hug before pulling back. I was still grinning. I was so happy to finally get a job. "I start tomorrow. I can't wait to tell Catherine. I owe her big." He grinned and held his am out,

"Shall we." I linked arms with him,

"We shall." And with that we were off. Laughing like no other. We found Catherine and told her the good news which resulted in hugs and thanks. It was about five in the afternoon and it was time to go home.

"Well then I shall see you tomorrow. It was a pleasure to meet you Kyla."

"And you David." When Catherine and I were in the car and on our way home she started on me,

"So what's with you and David?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. David giving you a tour and taking you to lunch."

"He was being nice, Russell asked him to give me a tour."

"Alright but what about the hugging and the arm linking, you can't tell me Russell asked him to do that as well."

"He was just being nice." She scoffed,

"Whatever, I think he might like you."

"What?"

"I think David Tennant likes you." I rolled my eyes,

"Think whatever you like Catherine but I don't believe you." But little did I know that that thought would stick in my mind and manifest itself.


	2. Meeting new people and questions insue

I woke up when Catherine came bursting in room with her loud cheery voice,

"Get up! Up, up, up!" She flipped the light on and my eyes hurt. I looked at the clock then back to her,

"It's six in the bloody morning!"

"And we have to be there at seven. So get up!" I groaned but pulled myself out of bed anyways. I took a quick shower and ran a brush through my hair. I pulled my jeans and a black T-shirt on before slipping my blue trainers on. When I entered the kitchen I found Catherine eating a bowl of cereal and a cup of tea. I went to the counter and poured my own cup of tea and grabbed a banana before sitting down next to her, "I'm so excited for my first day of work."

"Are you sure you aren't excited to see David? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." I rolled my eyes at her,

"He's a nice guy Catherine, but I doubt he has any interest in me." She smirked at me,

"We'll see." Something about the way she said that unnerved me. Did she know something I didn't? What game was she playing at? I shook my head rid of these thoughts and hurried out the door after Catherine. She lived close enough that we walked to work. It was early enough that we doubted that we would run into any fans. So we thought.

When we got closer to the studio there were a bunch of people waiting outside and they all screamed when they saw Catherine. This was so not how I wanted to spend my morning. We pushed our way through and I felt someone pull me through. When we were finally pulled out of the crowd I looked to see who had pulled me out. Of course, David Tennant. I glanced at Catherine who was grinning and I just ignored her,

"Well that was... interesting."

"Yeah, it happens a lot around here."

"I'm sure you're used to it by now aren't you?"

"Who me? Nah, I'm terrified of it. Being swarmed by all those people. I love the people you can hardly breathe in a crowd." I laughed a bit and ignored the constant smirk on Catherine's face and the 'I told you so' look in her eyes. "So are you excited about your first day?"

"Yes, I am."

"She's goin' to be doin' the dishes for weeks." I rolled my eyes at her,

"David!" Russell was motioning for David to come towards him,

"Well I guess that's my cue. See you later then Kyla." He gave me a smiled and got a few steps away before he clapped his hands together and turned back around, "Oh, um, I was wondering, are you doin' anythin' for lunch?" I looked at Catherine who shook her head,

"Nope."

"Would you like to join me for lunch then? Tell me how your first day's goin'?"

"Sure. Why not." He gave me another smile,

"Great." And he left again. I heard Catherine clear her throat behind me and turned to see her grinning,

"Told you so."

"Okay again, being friendly. I mean I was stuck with him for almost six hours yesterday. He just wants to know how I'm adjusting." She scoffed,

"Stuck, you make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"What you like him?"

"No I'm just saying he **is **an attractive man but I'm not into skinny Scottish twigs." We both laughed at that and then departed. I made my way back to the makeup department but got lost. I kept looking around and finally decided to just ask someone. I walked up to a guy and tapped him on the shoulder,

"Excuse me." A man about a head taller than me with black hair and brown eyes answered me,

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm supposed to be in makeup? I'm new and, well, I'm also lost." He laughed a bit,

"Follow me, I'll show you." The silence was awkward so I decided to break it,

"So, what's your name?"

"Peter Tindall. You?"

"Kyla Evans. So, what do you do?"

"I'm a creatures and prosthetics crew."

"I do prosthetics as well, though today I'm just doing makeup." We rounded a corner and there was a door labeled 'makeup'.

"Here we are."

"Thanks. I would've still been wandering if it wasn't for you."

"It's fine. Glad I could help. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Definitely." He smiled,

"Alright, well, see you later then."

"Bye." I went into the room and was greeted by a older looking blonde haired woman.

"Hello. You must be Kyla." She stuck her hand out and I shook her hand,

"I am."

"I'm Barbra. You'll be working under me. This is your station." She pointed at the chair and mirror to the right of me. She briefed me on everything that I would be doing and what each person would be wearing, "You start in about forty-five minutes." I nodded my head she left me to get set up. After about half an hour of setting up my station I had my first actor. It was the second episode in the series so I had the job of doing the soothsayers. The first girl sat down and I began. I had to make the elaborate drawings on their eyes and hands and then I had to do it five more times. I was just cleaning up for the next person when the door opened. I heard the other girls giggle and then I realized why,

"Mornin' all." That thick Scottish accent was unmistakably David's.

"Hello Mr. Tennant."

"Barbra."

"Hello David." Ugh, Sydney. She was practically drooling. I picked up my brush and turned around. His smiled turned into a boyish grin,

"Kyla!" He came over to me and hugged me,

"Hello David."

"So how's your first day?"

"Pretty good. I've done about six soothsayer girls already."

"Wow pretty good." He sat down in my chair and I pulled my kit out. All the girls except Barbra, Sara, and George glared at me. "Should I be worried about what you're goin' to do to me? I don't want to open my eyes and find ink all over my face. Or turn purple." I threw a towel at him,

"Oh shut it you ponce." The girls gasped while David laughed and threw it back,

"Prat." He stood up and crossed his arms with a smirk,

"Scottsman." I mimicked his moves and we were inches apart.

"Welshman." I broke into a laugh and pushed him back into the chair. He laughed as well and as I looked around I could feel the hate burning off of the girls. I think if it wasn't for Barbra they'd have eaten me by now. After a short while I finished with David's makeup.

"Alright you dolt, you're done." I looked at my watch then back at David, "You still up for lunch?"

"Yeah, I have one quick scene I have to do then we can go."

"Alright, Barbra I'm taking my lunch break." She nodded and David held the door open for me,

"Me a dolt? Surely you jest good woman."

"Please David do not go Shakespeare on me."

"What? You don't like Shakespeare? The Lady doth protest too much methinks." His smile widened with triumph but I quickly crushed it,

"I'll have grounds more relative than this—the play's the thing wherein I'll catch the conscience of the King." His look told me he was surprised but had a challenge in store for me,

"Soft you now! The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons be all my sins remember'd."

"Good my lord, how does your honor for this many a day?"

"I humbly thank you; well, well, well." We were approaching the set and stopped just outside the doors,

"My lord, I have remembrances of yours, that I have longed long to re-deliver; I pray you, now receive them."

"No, not I; I never gave you aught."

"My honour'd lord, you know right well you did; and, with them, words of so sweet breath composed as made the things more rich: their perfume lost, take these again; for to the noble mind rich gifts wax poor when givers prove unkind. there, my lord."

His grin was side as he stuck out his hand toward me, "Well done." I rolled my eyes but shook hands anyway,

"Hamlet was one of the first things I had to memorize in drama school." He pushed the door open and we entered only to be greeted by Peter.

"Kyla! Hey, how are you?" He came over to us and smiled at me,

"I'm fine. Done a lot on the first day but I'm doing just fine." David hadn't said word and that's when I noticed the two were starring at each other more like glaring. "Um, oh look it's Catherine. David, we, um, should go talk to her. Good to see you Peter." And with that I pulled David towards Catherine,

"I'll talk to you later Kyla." When we were far enough away I smacked David on the arm,

"Ow, what was that for?"

"What was that back that there? I though you two were going to stare each other into the ground." He didn't reply and I didn't press it. David was whisked away onto the set and I was left to think for a few minutes while he finished up. What **was **that all about? I felt Catherine's comments creeping into the back of my head but I shook them away. There was no way David Tennant could like me. I shook my head and looked at David and Catherine. David grinned at me and I smiled back. But his grin became a frown and my brow creased until I heard a voice,

"Hey Kyla?" I turned to see Peter again, "Are you busy Friday night?"


	3. Lunch and new ideas

I looked at Peter then back to David who was still staring at us, "Um, I'll have to get back to you on that. See what Catherine has planned first." He smiled,

"Alright, well here's my number. Call me when you find out." he handed me a slip of paper then walked away. I pocketed it without even looking at it. I looked back at David who was finishing up his scene before joining me again. He gave me a smile before holding out his arm.

"Well, shall we?" I nodded my head and took his arm. We were off. When we got to the doors we realized we were going to have to fight our way out.

"You know I saw a back door by makeup." He flashed me a smile and we were off. Like a couple of school children we ran back towards makeup department and out the back door. We stopped running once we were outside, trying to catch our breathe,

"Well that was fun." I rolled my eyes and laughed,

"Come on, I'm hungry." Lunch went by quickly and I soon learned that David and I had a lot to talk about. We both liked theater and music and we even liked the same band Coldplay. We both had loved watching Doctor Who as a kid and we even agreed on what companion from the old series was our favorite. But we did find something to disagree on. Football.

"Scotland is way better."

"Clearly you are distraught. Because Wales is by far the best. The Scotts don't know what they're doing. The Welsh know what their doing." This argument went on until we came back to the studio. We made our way through the back door again and stopped just outside of makeup, "Oh you silly Scotsman. Will you never learn?" He gave me a mock glare but his smile was too big to be menacing,

"Only the Welsh would be stupid enough to call a Scotsman silly." I opened the door and smirked at him,

"Bring it on." He flashed me a boyish grin before turning to leave. I shut the door behind me only to have it be opened again. I found that it was David once again,

"Are you busy Friday? I was thinking you, Catherine, and I could go meet up with John and some of his co-workers?"

"I'll ask Catherine but it should be fine." Again he gave me a grin,

"Brilliant. See you later then."

"Oi! Tell Catherine I get off at five and to call me when she's done." He gave me a mock salute and I laughed,

"Get out of here!" He laughed and did as I said. I found that most of the girls had left for break except for Sydney, Barbra, Sara, and George. Sydney was busy at the moment and I was thankful for it. I didn't want to talk to the woman. I sat in a chair next to Sara and Barbra,

"Hey Kyla. So how you liking it so far?"

"Alright. I'm holding up. It's always a challenge getting into the swing of a new system, but I'm just happy to have found some work." Barbra nodded her head and Sara smiled at me,

"So you and David Tennant?" Sydney paused from her work for a moment but then returned to it and kept stealing glances our way. I laughed,

"There's no David and I. We're just friends. Catherine's my flat mate and she took me with her to work th other day and found me a job and David gave me a tour." She smiled at me and shook her head,

"I think he might have a thing for you." Sydney dropped her kit making us all turn and look at her. He eyes were wide and she blushed.

"You know that's the exact same thing that Catherine said to me? I don't get how you people think that. I mean just because we're friendly doesn't mean he has a thing for me. It's just friends." Sara and Barbra exchanged looks and I laughed, "Seriously guys, David does not have a thing for me."

"We'll see." The door opened and Catherine walked,

"Hey Catherine!"

"Ello Kyla." She pulled up a chair and sat down beside me, "So how's it going?"

"Good. I like my job. Oh! Are we busy Friday night?"

"No I don't think so why?"

"David wanted to know. Said he wanted us to go out with him and meet up with John Barrowman and some of his co-workers from Torchwood." Sara and Barbra smirked at me,

"We think that Tennant's got a thing for her." Catherine laughed at this,

"I told her, and you know what she wouldn't listen to me."

"I know! She refuses to believe it but Sara and I here know. Both of us are married and know that look." I shook my head and stood. I walked over to my station and began to pull my stuff out before I turned around only to be faced by Sydney. She gave me a dirty look before flipping her hair and storming out,

"Prat." I looked at Catherine, "Oi! You're next so get over here or I'm goin' to make you look like one of them Ood."

"Alright don't get your knickers in a twist." She sat down and I began. It took about fifteen minutes before I was done and the whole time she kept talking. Not once did she shut up.

"Alright loud mouth I'm done." She stuck her tongue out at me and stood,

"So I'll meet you at five then yeah?" I nodded my head.

"I'll be waiting." And with that she left. A couple hours later my shift ended and I walked over to the set. I stood there watching the scene unfold and laughed when Catherine and David messed up. About a half an hour later they were done. Catherine went straight over to costume to change but David made a detour and headed my way, "By the way, I asked Catherine and we're not busy. So Friday night's good with us." He grinned,

"Fantastic! I can pick ya' both up if ya' like."

"Sure why not."

"Well I should probably change. I'll talk to you tomorrow then?" I nodded. He laughed and gave me a quick hug before heading off in the direction that Catherine had went. A few minutes later she reemerged and groaned.

"We walked here didn't we?" I nodded and she groaned again.

"Come on, the fresh air will do you good." She glared at me but we walked out the door and began our journey home. When we finally made it to the flat I opened the door and Catherine headed straight for her room.

"Night." And with that she shut the door and that was it. I chuckled and poured myself a cup of tea before sitting down and turning on the telly. Torchwood had come up and so I thought I'd watch it. Not even half way through and I was out like a light. When I woke the clock said two in the morning. I flipped the telly off and made my way to my room taking my shirt and jeans off before slipping into comfy jogging pants and pulled on a baggy white shirt before crawling into my bed. But my thoughts were invaded by David and Peter. I sighed, sleep would be long ways off.


	4. Arguments and pictures

When morning finally came I drug myself out of bed. I was getting used to this getting up early rubbish. I took a shower and decided to go with jeans and a long sleeved green shirt. I pulled my blue trainers on. I met Catherine out in the kitchen and had breakfast. I poured myself a cup of tea.

"So what's the agenda for today?" Catherine sighed,

"Not our scene today so we've got some time to kill today."

"Fantastic! So what should we do?" She grinned at me,

"Well, I've taken the liberty of telling David that we'd go out with him today." My mouth hung open a bit. I sat my cup don on the table and folded my arms,

"Alright. Spill."

"What?"

"What game are you playing at?" She smiled at me,

"I don't know what you mean."

"Catherine…" She laughed,

"Alright, alright. I'm only trying to help you out."

"Help me out? Why would you need to help me out?"

"To show you that there **is **someone out there for you and that it happens to be tall skinny Scottish bloke!" I rolled my eyes,

"Catherine, if David likes me, and that's a big if, then why are you pressing this so hard? Shouldn't he just let me know how he feels?" She rolled her eyes this time,

"Because you're too dense to see it and he's to chicken to tell you for fear you'll reject him!" I was silent for a moment. Catherine let out a sigh, "Look, you may not believe me but… just… there is someone out there for you. And they may be closer than you think. Just keep that in mind. Alright?" I sighed and nodded my head.

About an hour later we left the house and met David at a café. We walked in and some people were starting take notice of Catherine. She smiled as a little girl had come up and asked for her autograph. I looked around the place but saw no sign of David. A woman who looked like the manager came up to us,

"Are you Kyla." I nodded and looked over my shoulder at Catherine who was still talking to the little girl. "Will you follow me please?" I looked at Catherine who nodded. I followed her to room that was off the main floor. Inside it was David. He was looking at a menu so didn't see me come in. The woman left and I sat down. David looked up and smiled,

"H-ello." I sat down across from him,

"Hey." He gave me a strange look,

"Are you alright?" My eyes met his and I knew if I lied he'd know.

"Not really."

"Everythin' alright?"

"Yeah, just… Catherine and I got into a bit of a fight." He opened his mouth to say something but never said it. His eyes darted behind me then back to me,

"So you think I should get the pasta?"

"Hello everyone." Catherine sat down beside me and smiled at us,

"Uh, yeah. The pasta sounds good." David gave me a wink and I smiled. As lunch went on my anger began to fade and soon enough a calming sensation came over me. After lunch was over we decided to head over to the shops so I could find myself a new pair of shoes,

"What is it with women and shoes?"

"David I need a new pair of shoes. These are the only good pair I have." He sighed,

"But if we're goin' to a shoe store then Catherine's going to want to buy a dozen." I laughed as Catherine smacked his arm,

"Oi! That's why we've got you. So you can carry all my bags." I laughed as Catherine smirked and David groaned. When we entered the store there was only a handful of people and someone took notice of the two Doctor Who stars while others didn't. Catherine went towards the dress shoes while I went towards the wall of trainers. David came with me and so a few girls came towards us. I groaned this was not what I wanted to deal with today but I'd have to get used to it seeing how I lived with Catherine and my friend was David. The girls asked for his autograph and David obliged.

"Kyla do you have a pen?" I stuck my hands in my pockets and pulled a black pen out,

"Here you go." He grinned,

"Fantastic." He signed their stuff and they left. Giggling the whole time. He handed me the pen,

"Why do you have a pen in your pocket? Most people don't carry a pen in their pockets." I laughed,

"Well, because I write."

"Care to elaborate? What kind of writing?"

"Oh just stuff here and there. Like poems and short stories and things like that. So when I'm out and about if I have a good idea I'm always prepared." He laughed,

"Clever." I pulled a pair of red trainers of the wall and tried them on,

"What do you think?"

"I think that if you put on a pin stripe suite that you could be the Doctor." I laughed,

"But really, do you think I should get them?" He nodded,

"Yeah, they suit you." I rolled my eyes and took them to the front. A guy was working behind the counter so at least we didn't have to worry about crazy fan girls. I checked out and then something popped into my head,

"I just remembered, I need to call Peter." David gave me a look,

"Why?" His voice held what I thought was a bit of disgust,

"Because he asked if I was busy Friday and I told him I'd get back to him." David gave me a smirk at this. I ignored it and pulled out the number and dialed it on my phone. It rang a few times then I got an answer,

"Hello?"

"Peter?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Kyla."

"Hey Kyla!" I turned to David who was glaring at the floor and was very silent,

"Hey, listen Catherine and I had already made plans for Friday night so I'm very sorry but I can't go out with you Friday."

"It's alright. Maybe another time."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry."

"It's alright."

"Well, I'll see you later then."

"Alright. Good bye." I hung up the phone then turned to find Catherine walking towards us with seven boxes in her hands. I laughed while David groaned.

"Told you that this is why we brought you." She checked out and handed out bags. I had three, one of then being mine, and David had three, all of them Catherine's, and Catherine carried two. We got to the car and piled them all into the back of the car. Catherine said something about forgetting her bag in the store. She went back in to find it and left David and I alone,

"Can I borrow your pen?" I pulled it out and handed it to him. He wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me, "It's my number. In case you ever want to talk… You know when you can't talk to Catherine." I smiled at him,

"Thanks." I gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist, "This means a lot to me." For a second I thought I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye but when I pulled away I found that there wasn't anyone there. "I also want to thank you for covering at lunch." He laughed,

"I'm just happy you caught on. I was afraid you weren't going to and that I was going to look really stupid." I laughed and Catherine came back to the car with bag in hand,

"What's so funny?" We looked at one another and laughed again,

"Nothing." She raised her eyebrow at us,

"Mhm, get in the car." She got in and I gave David another hug and whispered,

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He pulled back and kissed my cheek before turning to go to his car. I got in the car and Catherine gave me a look,

"What was **that**?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. Think about what I said earlier." The car ride was silent and I thought back to what Catherine said. Normally my guy friends never kissed me on the cheek or told me that I could call them to talk to them about stuff that normally you'd save for your girlfriends. Was Catherine on to something? I shut my eyes and took a deep breathe. Who knows. Maybe she is right. I pushed it all out of my head though once we got home. The sun went down and I went to sleep. I woke to the sound of Catherine's voice,

"You have **got **to see this." My eyes were focusing in as I rubbed them,

"What is it?" She threw me a couple papers and magazines,

"Something you're not going to like." I looked at what she handed me and my mouth hung open. The headline on the paper read "A new love interest in the Doctor's life?" I pulled out another one and it read, "The Doctor has his hearts set on someone new." I pulled another and another out and it still got worse. Each one had a picture of David and I on it from sometime yesterday but each one had the hug that David and I shared while Catherine was in the store on it. I groaned, "Oh it gets worse. Open it and read it."

"I don't think I want to." I did and groaned again, "Doctor Who star David Tennant may be in love with a girl who we've come to find out is the Doctor's companion, Donna's, Catherine Tate's roommate. We have yet to find out what her name is but as you can see these two had spent the whole day yesterday out and about at lunch and shopping as well. And as you can see in the picture to the right they seem to be quite close. REALLY! Come on. Why do people do this?" Catherine sighed and sat down on the bed beside me,

"They just want something to pick at. You were there with him and so you became the target." Something popped into my head,

"What about work? Would they fire me? What will those girls that drool over him in makeup say? Catherine what do I do?"

"Slow down. For starters you aren't dating him so you don't have to worry about your job and second just let the girls know that you aren't dating him. That it was just a misunderstanding." I nodded,

"They're still going to hate me though." She laughed,

"I think they already hated you." I laughed as well,

"Shut up Catherine." With that I got dressed and met her by the door,

"There's paparazzi outside and doubt that they're here for me." I groaned,

"Really? Don't they have anything better to do?"

"Nope. Come on. Brace yourself." I took a deep breathe and took hold of Catherine's hand. We were going to have to push through them, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." And with that we opened the door.


	5. Stressful day and the weekend on the way

We were mobbed by the people. There were flashes everywhere from all the cameras and there was shouting and questions were flying left and right. My name was being called out by anyone and everyone. Catherine took hold of my hand and pulled me through the crowd. When we were finally free we made a dash to the car. Even when we were in the car diving away we had people after us. Eventually they stopped. I let out a breath I had been holding and slumped down into my chair. Catherine smirked,

"Well that was fun." I shot her a look,

"I never want to do that again." The ride was silent until we pulled up to the studio and I groaned. There was an even bigger group of people here. "Why!" Catherine shut the car off and people were already starting to make their way towards us,

"Come on, before they swarm the car." We got out and people rushed us. People were everywhere and I was struggling to get through. Finally though the people started to move,

"Alright back up people. Leave her alone. Back up." I felt someone take my hand and I looked up to see a security guard,

"Oh thank heaven." He smirked and pulled me through the gap that the other guards had made. When we wee finally through I thanked him. He left and I felt nervous. Catherine took note of this and took my hand,

"Come on, you have work."

"But Catherine what do I-"

"Look if anyone ass just tell them the truth. You have nothing to hide, there's no secret relationship going on. So just relax." I thought about what she said and I did relax.

"Alright."

"Good. Now I've got to go get ready and you have work to do as well. I'll see you at lunch alright?" I nodded my head and she left. I took a big breath and then left. Slowly I felt the nerves creep back into me as I approached the door to the makeup room. You have nothing to be afraid of. You're not actually **in **a relationship with him. You're just friends…and friends of the opposite sex defiantly hug you and tell you that you can talk to them about anything…yeah…

I stood with the door right in front of me. I could hear them on the other side of the door. Talking and laughing. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The talking and laughter stopped once I entered and I felt all eyes on me. I went to my station and put my stuff away and it was quiet. I felt the stares on my back. It seemed like a lifetime before the door opened again and someone broke the tension,

"Alright back to work everyone you all have things to do." I let out a breath as I heard the sound of Barbra's voice. "Kyla." I tuned around and she motioned for me to come over. I did and she led me outside, "Mind telling me why every girl in there was glaring holes into your back?" Just then Sara walked up,

"Kyla! Just who I wanted to see. Have you seem-"

"Hold on Sara."

"What's wrong?"

"I walk in and all the girls look like they're ready to kill Kyla here and I want to know why."

"Would it have to do with all the papers and magazines?" I sighed. Thank you Sara. She handed her a paper and Barbra gave me a questioning look,

"I promise it's not like it sounds."

"Honey, it doesn't matter to me."

"But it matters to me! Look, Catherine and David and I went out for lunch yesterday and then we went to a couple of stores and then we went home. That's it. That picture of me and David hugging, well, Catherine and I had gotten into a fight that morning and I needed someone to talk to and so David gave me his number and told me to call him whenever I couldn't talk to Catherine. I hugged him and told him thank you and that was it. Done. End of story." She smiled,

"Look I'll settle it with the girls and you go work in prosthetics today." I sighed and gave her a hug,

"Thank you." She laughed,

"Sara, can take her over to the prosthetics department?" She nodded. Barbra went inside and Sara and I went the other way. When we arrived I was greeted by the head of the Prosthetics who understood my situation and said he'd be happy to oblige. I thanked him and told Sara goodbye before heading off to my new station. I found that I was going to be working on the stone girl today. I started to gather up my things and prepare my station when someone interrupted me,

"So I heard you and Tennant are a thing now?" I turned around to find an annoyed Peter.

"Really, cos you heard wrong." His face faltered and he lost his composer,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm not dating him."

"But the papers-"

"Yeah well papers and magazines lie now don't they? I went out with him and Catherine yesterday and then went home that's all. And I've had enough of this today already so unless you want to get into an argument with me I suggest you leave. Now." His face lost all of it's annoyance and a look of shame crossed his face,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that." I didn't say anything, "Look, can I make it up to you?" I thought long and hard about it,

"Saturday. You can take me out to lunch." He brightened at this, "Just as friends." He nodded thought I could see his smile detract a bit,

"Just as friends." When lunch time had finally rolled around I had completed my work and still had yet to have any more trouble. But then again I was all alone with a girl who seemed very disinterested in conversation. I left my station and went to find Catherine. About ten minutes later I found her,

"Hey! I went to makeup to get you for lunch but you weren't there."

"Yeah I was in prosthetics today. Barbra thought it would be good for me to be away form the others since all they did was glare at me from the moment I walked in." She nodded her head and smiled,

"I wish I could've seen the look on their faces." I laughed,

"Not as good as the look on Peter's face." She stopped laughing,

"Who?"

"Some bloke I ran into when I first started working here. Wanted to go out Friday but I told him we already had plans. I think he may have a bit of thing for me."

"Honestly. You can tell when a bloke you of only talked to a couple times has thing for you but you can't tell when a certain Scottish one has a thing for you and he's practically around you ever second he gets?" I stared at her, "Or, is it that you do know and you just don't want to admit that you actually like him." I opened my mouth only to be cut off again,

"Miss Tate Miss Evans we are ready whenever you are." I turned around to be faced with another security guard. I sighed,

"Well, here we go again." And with that we went back out into the crowd. After lunch we went back to the studio. I didn't have to work the afternoon because my job was done for the day. I was simply assigned the one girl today.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I could always go home."

"Yeah but then you'd have to come pick me up again. Why not come down to the set and watch? Could be fun you never know." I thought about it,

"Alright. Why not." We walked down the corridor that led to the set and as soon as we walked in we were swarmed by people. They took Catherine away and I was left alone.

"Good afternoon Miss Evans." I turned around to see a grinning David.

"You look like such a child." I laughed at his expression and it went silent for a moment,

"So… I take it you saw the papers then." I nodded, "Look, Kyla, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I should've expected it seeing how I'm going to be hanging with you lot." He smiled,

"Still. I feel bad about it."

"Don't, No harm done." There was another pause before the conversation started up again,

"Still on for tomorrow then?" I smiled,

"Of course. Like I would pass up the chance to meet the dreamy John Barrowman." My voice was dripping with sarcasm and I laughed even harder when David rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" He made a face and then picked me up and spun me around. I was laughing like a mad woman now. And he finally put me down after the director called for him,

"I'm a Scotsman. It takes a lot more than that to hurt my feelings." I rolled my eyes and shooed him away. Once he was on set I sat down and pulled out my pen and pad. You know he **is **kind of cute…


	6. Tonight's the night!

I woke to find that my breakfast had already been laid out and a hot cup of tea was sitting on the counter. I smirked and picked it up and took a long sip of it. I ate rather quickly and made my way back into my room. I went through all my clothes and decided to go with a light blue shirt and jeans. I grabbed my coat and we made our way to the door. Of course there were still paparazzi outside but Catherine and I had a system. We had parked the car in front and we left my old car out back seeing how I always went with her to work. So all we do is climb out her bedroom window and there we are. Sad yes but it's better than going out there with those vultures. We made it to work rather quickly and we went through the back door. I went back to my station in prosthetics and started the day.

Four hours had passed before my lunch break had finally come around. I went to the set to find Catherine for lunch. I felt someone's hands over my eyes,

"Guess who?" I smiled.

"Hmmm. Who could it be? What with a Scottish accent and all." He laughed and removed his hands. I turned to face him and found him smiling from ear to ear,

"Aw you're too good for me." I laughed,

"So we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah we're still on."

"Good. I'll pick you both up at eight?"

"Sure. Eight O'clock." David got pulled away again and Catherine finally turned up and we were off. I told her what time David would be around to pick us up and she said that'd be fine. We returned to work and finished out the day. I wasn't really focused because I kept thinking of tonight. I was excited to meet john Barrowman and his co-workers and I was going to spend the night with David Tennant. I was starting to fall for him. I knew I was and I was really trying to fight against it. I didn't want to loose a good friend over my stupid feelings. I sighed as we entered our home.

"Kyla what's up with you?"

"Nothing." Catherine shot me a look that said she didn't believe me, "Honest, I'm just thinking."

"Well snap out of it before David gets here." I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I went to my room and started to get ready. I settled on a dark blue dress that ended just above my knees and had spaghetti straps. It was simple with a black belt around the waist and I was going to sport some black strappy heals, mainly at Catherine's prompting. I decided to leave my hair down and went with some simple earrings. When I was done it was almost time for David to pick us up. I met Catherine in the living room and saw that she was wearing a dark green dress with a thick black bracelet and black heals.

"David is going to love you."

"Catherine-" She raised her hands,

"Alright, alright. But I'm telling you he will die when he sees you." I smiled,

"Thank you. You look great as well." She scoffed,

"You're the good looking one here." I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by the doorbell. "I'll get it." Catherine went to the door and opened it. "David!" She hugged him and told him he looked great and frankly he did look great. He had a red button up shirt on with a pair of black jeans on.

"Well thank you Catherine you look great too." He looked at me and his mouth hung open a bit. I froze for a moment. Did he not like how I looked? "Wow, Kyla, you look fantastic!" He broke into a grin and I relaxed.

"Thank you David." He came over and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my knees quiver slightly. "You look really good yourself." He smiled and offered me and Catherine his arm,

"Well, shall we ladies. Mustn't keep the great John Barrowman waiting." The sarcasm was thick and I laughed,

"Lead the way." I ended up sitting up front with David while Catherine sat in the back. She was doing this on purpose. She was trying so desperately to make me see something that she thought was right in front of me. I failed to see it however. Eventually we pulled up and David helped me out of the car and then Catherine. Catherine let go of him when she saw John. I held onto David who leaned down by my ear,

"Nervous?" I looked up. Big mistake. His face was close to mine and his eyes were staring back into mine,

"A little."

"Don't be." He laughed and led me to the table. There were two other men with John and two women with him.

"Hey David!" The Scottish-American man stood and pulled David into a hug,

"John, this is Kyla Evans. Kyla this is John Barrowman." John took my hand and kissed it,

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Evans."

"Kyla. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well." He smiled,

"Kyla these are my co-workers and friends. This is Eve Myles, Gareth David-Lloyd, Naoko Mori, and Burn Gorman. Guys this is Kyla Evans, she's a friend of Catherine and David." After the greetings were over the atmosphere settled and the tension was gone. These were really fun people. I found that I immediately clicked with Naoko. We hit it off great and Burn, Gareth, John and I were becoming fast friends. Eve was slowly starting to warm up to me. She was really quiet at first but as the night went on she started to talk more. The music was loud and David pulled me up from the table,

"Dance with me." I laughed,

"What?"

"Dance with me! Come on." I laughed as he drug me out to the floor. It wasn't a slow song but it wasn't a really fast song either. We danced and I couldn't help but laugh. I was out with john Barrowman and the stars of Torchwood and I was dancing with David Tennant. This was like one big dream. I kept waiting to wake up from it. But I knew I wasn't dreaming when a slower song came on and David pulled me close. His arms wrapped around my waist and my hands rested around his neck. We hadn't said anything. We didn't really need to. For some odd reason, I felt comfortable. I didn't feel awkward or anything, just totally comfortable. I don't knowhow long we danced but by the end I had my head rested against his chest and my eyes were shut. "Tired?" His chest rumbled as he spoke stirring me slightly.

"Mhm." I felt him kiss the top of my head and then I felt him lift me up. "What are you doing?" I didn't even hear his answer because I felt myself loosing myself to sleep.


	7. Goodnight, bad morning, worse afternoon

I felt something soft beneath me and I felt someone push the hair out of my face, "Sweet dreams my love." Scotsman. I felt his lips press against my head and his hand run down my cheek. Then he was gone. I wanted to open my eyes and call out to him but I was so tired. I felt myself drift off once again into slumber. When the morning came I thought was all just a dream. That it wasn't even Friday yet. But when I emerged from my bed I found that I was still in my dress from the night before. I smiled. It wasn't a dream. I walked out into the kitchen to find Catherine in her pajamas sitting at the dinner table. She looked up at me and smiled. She didn't say anything. She only smiled,

"What?"

"You know what missy." I didn't say anything and she simply chuckled, "Last night. You and David dancing and then slow dancing and then ending the night with you falling asleep in his arms and him carrying you home and putting you to bed." I couldn't hide the blush that was creeping onto my face, "You do remember!" I broke and sighed as I sat down on the chair beside her,

"Oh Catherine… I…" Her look of merry left as she saw how serious I had become,

"Kyla, what's wrong? Isn't this a good thing?"

"I don't want to ruin a friendship because of my stupid emotions and I don't want another Jack Hawn."

"But sweetie David's nothing like Jack he really likes you. David's a good man. He won't hurt you. Not like Jack." I looked at her through teary eyes,

"I don't… I mean… I really…" I sighed as the tears streamed down my face,

"Oh sweetie." Catherine pulled me to her and I cried into her chest. The memory was still fresh in my mind.

_Jack Hawn, a man from Ireland who knew just how to treat a girl. Knew just what to say to make her feel special. But he was never actually interested in a relationship. He knew just how to handle a woman. He'd go with you so far then leave you in the dust when he got what he wanted. He always got what he wanted from people. And that didn't exclude me._

She tried to soothe me by rubbing my back and telling me it was alright. I held her tight as I cried for the first time in years. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I let out a strangled gasp. The man had taken almost everything from me. I moved half way across Wales just to get away from him and the memory that he brought back. Catherine's phone started to ring but she made no move to get it. I chuckled,

"You can get that you know." She shrugged,

"It's alright."

"You should at least see who it is in case it's important." She glanced at the caller ID and laughed,

"It's David." She picked her phone and answered it, "Hello?" I got up and went to the mirror and sighed. My eyes were red and my hair was a mess. "I dunno David, I'll ask her very discreetly if she remembers." I turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled, "Alright, see you in a bit." She hung up the phone and laughed,

"So what is it you're asking me?" She smiled,

"David was wondering if you remember him tucking you in at all." I felt my face flush and bit my lip, "You do! Ah! Tell me!"

"But Catherine-"

"No tell me or I'm telling him you were awake." I glared at her,

"Fine. But this stays between us and you tell David I was asleep the whole time. Deal."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sure deal. Now spill!" I sighed,

"Fine. Last night at-"

"Yeah I saw that bit. You and David out on the floor dancing and then you end up slow dancing and then you somehow end up asleep in his arms." She raised an eyebrow at me and her tone suggested that I had planned that last bit.

"Oh shut up. Then he brought me home. And- wait a minute. Weren't you home last night? Shouldn't you know this already?" Catherine stared at me for a moment,

"Ah, no."

"Explain."

"The girls gave me a ride home."

"So how did David get in here?"

"I may have given him the keys and told him I'd find another ride home." I scowled at her,

"You had a part in this you sneaky little devil!" She laughed,

"Come on finish your story!" I sighed,

"Alright. So David brought me home and carried me in to my room." I tried to avoid telling her the last little bit but Catherine was having none of that.

"And…"

"And… he may have told me goodnight or something like that." She glared at me,

"Truth! Now!"

"He said sweet dreams my love and kissed my forehead! There!" She squealed,

"AHHHH! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Tell me you believe me now! What kind of man offers to bring a woman home and tucks her into bed and kisses her and says 'Sweet dreams my love.' Who?" I opened my mouth but was at a loss for words. I sighed in defeat, "We're going out with David and the others again today." I smiled but then my smile faltered, "What's wrong?"

"Oh no. I forgot. I promised Peter that he could take me to lunch!"

"Well, go to lunch then meet up with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go on. I'll cover for you." I hugged her.

"Thanks!" And with that I went to get ready. I had to wear something for both occasions so I went with my black jeans and a red tank top. I also went with my new red converses. I smiled as I looked at them. Just as I was tying my last shoe the doorbell rang, "Coming!" I opened the door to find Peter standing there with flowers.

"Hello Kyla." Oh boy. This is **not** going to end well.


	8. The end and the beginning

The man was in slacks and in a nice button up shirt and here I was wearing a tank and jeans. I took the flowers,

"Ah, thank you Peter. That was very sweet of you." I turned to the kitchen and put them in a vase on the table, "But I thought we were just going out as friends."

He offered me his arm, "I know, and we are, but I just thought that flowers might help when I apologize for my behavior the other day." I nodded and we walked to the car. I really didn't feel like talking about that at the moment. While on our way to the restaurant I found that I liked Peter less and less as each minute passed by. He seemed solely interested in bashing David and making himself seem like God's gift to women.

"I mean I don't get why people just flock to him. He's nothing special. He's a stuck up Scotsman if you ask me. He has no taste what so ever. But that's the Scottish for you." I was ready to loose my cool. I had been quiet and patient with him and very subtly trying to change the subject but he would not budge, "Oh and then there's-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" He fell silent. My anger had gone through the roof. "Pull the car over."

"But-"

"I said, **pull the car ****over**." He did and that's when I let him have it,

"Have you ever even had one conversation with him? Gotten to know him? No, I don't think you have. Cos if you had you would know that David is none of those things that you have just said about him. He's not stuck up and has far better taste then you. And you know what you're a disgrace to all Welshman alike!" I got of the car and slammed the door, but of course so did he,

"Kyla!" I walked away but not before he grabbed my arm, "Kyla, please wait. I-" I turned around and slapped him right across the face,

"Don't touch me! How dare you, you selfish man! Do you know anything about me? Do you? Did you know I went to drama school? Or that one of my favorite bands was Coldplay? That I have a passion for writing or that my favorite color is blue?" He stood there with his mouth open seeing how he didn't know the answers, "I thought not. Cos guess what he actually took the time to get to know me and in return I learned more about him. And I'll tell you he is a far better man than you, you arrogant ponce!" people were staring and I simply stormed off. I walked down a near street and kept walking until I came to a park. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. My phone rang and I sighed,

"Look I'm not coming back so don't even try it you prat."

"Uh, Kyla?" Oh drat. I pulled the phone back and looked at the caller ID. It wasn't Peter,

"Hi Catherine."

"Is everything alright?" I sighed,

"No not really. Look I'm in a bit of jam and I need to be picked up."

"Alright, I'll come pick you up. Where are you?" I looked around the place trying to find a sign,

" I'm at the park by the old market place."

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you." We hung up and I let out a breath that I had been holding. Sure enough in ten minutes Catherine was there to pick me up. I got in and she wrapped her arms around me,

"Alright what happened." I sighed and told her the whole story from the moment he picked me up to her pulling up at the park. "Why that lousy man. I must say I am very surprised that you didn't flat out kill him right there."

"I wanted to but I chose against it." she smiled,

"Well, here we are. We only just ordered so you haven't missed anything." We got out of the car and headed for the door,

"Good because I am hungry." She laughed. We went to the back room and found John, Burn, Gareth, Naoko, and David all waiting for us,

"Hey! There you are." John gave me a hug as did the others, "Eve couldn't make it. She already had plans made with her family." I nodded,

"Sorry I was late. Had something I had to take care of." They nodded and I sat down beside David and Catherine. Lunch went on. And I must say I think preferred this lot over arrogant Peter any day. We laughed and just had a good time. We all ended up heading to David's place to talk and just hang out without the press or people hanging about. I rode with Naoko and Catherine and the boys rode with John.

"So…" I looked at Naoko who had a smirk on her lips,

"What?"

"You and David…" I groaned and she and Catherine laughed, "You fancy him don't you?" I laughed and blushed a bit,

"Maybe."

"Ah you do!" Catherine looked at her,

"Ask her about last night."

"Catherine!"

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing, really." Catherine scoffed,

"David took her home and tucked her in. Then he told her sweet dreams love and kissed her head." Naoko squealed,

"Really? Oh that's fantastic Kyla!" I laughed,

"You can't tell anyone. He doesn't know that I heard him." She gave a mock serious face,

"I won't tell, promise." I couldn't help but laugh and neither could the others. We finally arrived at David's flat and found the guys were already there. Burn answered the door,

"About time you lot got here." He ruffled his hair as we went in,

"We got stuck in traffic you dolt." John and David were lounged on one couch while Gareth was on a chair. Naoko put her hand on hip,

"Where are we supposed to sit?" John stood up and made a dramatic bow as Catherine and Naoko took his spot,

"My ladies I offer you my deepest apology as I have misplaced my manners." They cracked up laughing at his theatrics. David offered me his spot and as I sat down he winked at me. This however did not go unnoticed by my friends who nudged me and chuckled. The day went on with lots of laughs and stories and in the end Naoko, Burn, and Gareth all went home leaving John, Catherine, David, and I. The clock read eight o'clock and Catherine stood and stretched,

"Well I think it's time I went home. Do you need a lift John?"

"Nah, I'm staying here tonight. David and I have a photo shoot in the morning with Russell." He gave Catherine and I each a hug while David walked us to the door,

"G'night Catherine."

"Night David." She went to the car and David smiled at me,

"Good night Kyla." I smiled at him and leaned closer to him and wrapped my arms around him,

"Night…David." I pulled back ever so and kissed his cheek. It felt like forever before I pulled away and headed to the car. When I got in Catherine was grinning at me,

"Shut up." She just smirked,

"Didn't say a word." David just stood there watching us drive away. Maybe, just maybe I could do this.


	9. Plans with grandmum never end well

Over the next few weeks I had gone back to make up and avoided Peter at all costs. John and the others and I were becoming great friends and David and I were becoming best of friends. We were finished with "The Fires of Pompeii" episode and were a week into filming "Planet of the Ood". It was Thursday and I was currently on a bus heading towards our filming location that was just three hours outside of Cardiff. I got to go with them because Russell said that I was the best for the job because I could keep myself from getting 'giddy' around the stars. Personally I think it's because Catherine and David whined to him about it. Those two were going to get me fired. I was sitting by Catherine and we were trying to figure out what to do about my dreadful weekend. I was supposed to be heading for London to see my grandmother but I didn't want to go. I never really liked her, I loved her but I didn't like her. She was posh and didn't really care for my father too much.

"Catherine I don't want to go, the woman looks at me with disgust."

"But she is your grandmother and you have to go and see her."

"Why? Because her mum called and said I should?"

"I'm not a dog. I don't come on command." She sighed and shook her head. "Can't you go with me? It'd make it so much easier if you were there."

"Look as much as I want to help you I can't go. I have to go see my mum too." David chose this moment to interrupt,

"Why the distressed look?" I sighed,

"I'm supposed to go see my grandmother this weekend who doesn't like me and Catherine won't go with me."

"Oh come on she can't be that bad." Catherine laughed, 

"You haven't met the woman."

"See even Catherine knows how bad she is."

"Well where does she live?"

"London."

"Well why won't you go with her?"

"I have to go see my own mother this weekend." He nodded,

"Well, what if I went with you? I mean I have to go to England anyways and it'll give you an excuse to leave early." My mouth hung open a bit but Catherine covered for me,

"Yeah! Why not take David with you? See you won't even have to be there for the whole weekend." I sighed seeing how I was defeated,

"Alright, but it's not my fault if she insults you or makes you drink her nasty tea." He laughed,

"Alright deal. I bet she isn't even as bad you tow make her out to be." Catherine gave me a knowing look.

"Well see Scotsman."

The next day David and I caught the first flight to London. When we boarded the plane we got lots of looks from people, well David got lots of looks from people. Eventually though we made it to a secluded part of the plane where we wouldn't be bothered. Now normally there was no way that I would ever have been able to afford these seats but David got them so that we wouldn't have to put up with the constant stares and people trying to get autographs. There were only a few other people in the part of the plane and they hardly seemed interested in us. Once we had put our bags in the compartment above us we settled in for our flight to London.

"So when are we meeting your grandmother?" I made a face and he laughed,

"Well she's sending us a car. Most likely it's because she couldn't bear the trouble of actually coming down and picking up her only grandchild, and most likely we'll have to pay the driver." He laughed,

"Oh come on, surely you're joking." I laughed,

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into Scotsman." After ten more minutes of waiting the plane finally took off. I wasn't really fan flying person. I mean I'd do it if I had to but I'd rather pick some other way to get there. I took a deep breathe as it took off and I felt a hand clasp my own. I looked at David who smiled at me,

"Close your eyes and take a deep breathe." I did as he said and when the plane finally leveled out I opened them again. I let out the breath I was holding. "Not much for flying are you?"

"Not really. I do it when need be." He didn't let go of my hand. I smiled at him and reached for my iPod. I pulled out my headphones and handed one of the ear pieces to David. Sadly he took his hand from mine and put it in his ear. I handed him my iPod, "Go ahead. Pick something." He smiled and scrolled through the long list of songs that I had. Finally he settled on one. Viva La Vida by Coldplay was playing in my ears. I laughed, "You like Coldplay?"

"Oh yeah, I love Coldplay actually. They're one of my favorite bands." I chuckled,

"I never pictured you as a Coldplay fan." He smiled and when the song ended he handed me the iPod,

"You get to pick the next one." I took it and scrolled up to Paperback Writer by The Beatles. Once it started David let out a laugh, "Ha, you would pick this one!"

"Of course! It's a song about a guy who wants to be a writer how could I not pick it?" He laughed,

"Can I read some of your work some time?"

"Sure I don't see why not. It's probably not that great so don't laugh." He smiled,

"I bet it's brilliant." Eventually after many songs and laughs I fell asleep. I was tired and worn out and David told me I could rest my head on is shoulder if I wanted to. And of course I took him up on that offer. I was so tired and my neck hurt so I used David as my pillow.

When I woke I found that David had also fallen asleep and that we had landed. Very gently I shook David awake, "David... David..." He groaned but opened his eyes and smiled,

"Are we there?" I laughed,

"Yes we're here."

"Great!" He stood up and grabbed our bags from out of the overhead compartment, "Shall we?" I laughed and took my bag from him,

"Come on, off we go. Time to see the wicked witch." We made it out into the parking lot with very few people stopping us to get a picture or autograph from David . And sure enough there sat a little cab waiting for us, "See what did I tell you."

"Okay but surely she paid the man." When we got in and settled the driver asked us of we had any money to pay him with and I started to pull my money out when David said that'd he pay,

"David let me pay, she is my grandmother after all and you were nice enough to come with me."

"No, I'll pay. Really it's fine." I sighed but let him pay and in ten minutes we were in front of my grandmother's house.

"There's no turning back after this you know that right?" He laughed,

"Come on, I think this is going to be harder for you than it is for me. I'm sure she's just a sweet old woman who can't wait to see her granddaughter."

"Are you prepared to eat those words?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, if you admit that she's a twisted old goat then you get to drive all weekend."

"And if she really is a sweet old woman then you get to drive."

"Deal." We headed up the stairs to the big lavish house and knocked on the door. About a minute later the door opened to reveal her butler Max,

"Lady Kyla, what a surprise."

"Ello Max." I gave the old butler a hug and he smiled at me, "How is she?" There was shouting from above and we both cringed,

"Madam is in rare form today."

"Fantastic... Oh, Max this is David. David this is Max. He's been my grandmother's butler ever since mum was a little girl. And God bless him for staying here." He smiled and the two shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you and dare I say another Scotsman too." David laughed and I groaned,

"I just can't away from you people can I?" The laughing stopped when my grandmother shouted for Max. He sighed and led us in,

"I'll let madam know of your arrival."

"Thank you Max." He nodded and headed up the stairs. I shook my head and lead David into the grand ornate room that was the sitting room. He let out a whistle, "Yeah, this place is all duffed up. Personally I think it's too stuffy." He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of Max and my grandmother. He leaned closer to me and in much softer voice,

"See, she doesn't look so-"

"Oh! Kyla, it's **you**." She said it like it was vile and disgusting. I looked at David who sighed,

"Yeah, okay, you may have a point there."

"You haven't seen anything yet." I whispered under my breathe and put on a big fake smile for my grandmother,

"Hello grandmother." She dismissed my greeting and scrutinized David,

"And **who **is this? Another one of your little friends from the theater?"

"Grandmum this is David Tennant." He went to shake her hand but pulled back when she glared at him,

"It's, ah, nice to meet you mam."

"Lady Williams."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Lady Williams and you will address me by my title." I sighed seeing how she was going to be hostile, "How do you make a living?" David looked slightly thrown off by the question but answered her none the less,

"I'm an actor Lady Williams. I work with Kyla on a television show." She huffed,

"Actors, actresses, theater why can't you people do anything sensible with your lives." She looked at me and gave me a look that said she was unimpressed, "You never have been able to find a man that wasn't part of the theater have you. You're just like your mother. Settling beneath you." She looked at David and I decided to interject and get her off of David.

"Look, grandmum why-"

"Oh child! What **are **you wearing?" I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing black jeans and a blue long sleeved cardigan along with my red converses. "And your hair? What have you done to it?" I pulled at my sleeves uncomfortably as she continued her insults. "Looking like that no one will court you except those beneath you." I was used to this by now but this was the first time I was ever embarrassed like this. I mean I heard this rant every time I came here and it never bothered me. Last time I was with Catherine and I wasn't embarrassed. I knew why I was embarrassed this time. David was with me. That's why I was embarrassed. Her onslaught didn't continue for long though because David stepped in,

"What is wrong with you? She's your own flesh and blood and you treat her like she's a dog. She may not be of noble birth but she's of noble heart. Is status everything to you? I question if you ever had a heart and if so what has become of it? Dear woman have you no love in your heart?"

"Why you-"

"She's your only grandchild! Do you really want to loose her?" She didn't say anything and David took my arm and place his hand on my back, "Come on Kyla. We're leaving."

My grandmother didn't say anything. She didn't even move. She was speechless. David led me outside and down the street toward the park. We sat on a bench and he wrapped his coat around my shoulders. I hadn't said anything. I feared my voice would crack and give way to what I was feeling. "Kyla..." I looked into David's eyes and he saw right through me.

"I'm fine, really I am." My voice was trembling but it was worth a shot. He shot me a look saying he didn't believe me and I let out a sigh, "Okay, so I'm not fine. But I'll be over it in a tick."

"Does this happen every time?" My silence was a suffice answer, "Oh Kyla…" He put his hand over mine, "Come on."

"Where we going?"

"You need some cheering up and I know just the thing." I gave him a skeptical glance but went along with it anyway. I needed some cheering up anyways.


	10. This day keeps getting better

"David, where are we going?" He stopped and faced me,

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes! It's a surprise." I did and he took my hand and led me around the corner. "Keep 'em shut. Just a bit further." I laughed,

"David, can I open my eyes yet?" He stopped and then he moved me to the left then to the right, "David!" He laughed,

"Alright, alright… open them." I did and I laughed. I was standing in front of the West End. I looked at David then back to the theater,

"How did you know?"

"Oh I just had a hunch." I threw my arms around him. I had always wanted to go the West End but I was never able to get tickets. I buried my face in his neck as he held me, "Thank you." It was just a whisper but he still heard me.

"You're more than welcome." I pulled away and he grinned at me, "Come on! The show awaits!" I laughed as took my hand and raced towards the theater. "Wait here." He went to the ticket box and flashed me a grin. I stared at him in amazement. This man was turning my world upside down. He was genuinely sweet. That was something I wasn't used to and I was actually enjoying it. He came back with two tickets in his hand,

"What are we seeing?" He smiled,

"That my dear is for me to know and you to find out." I laughed as held his arm out to me. I took it and we headed inside. He took me up a flight of stairs and pulled back a curtain. I gasped.

"Box seats? You got box seats!" He laughed,

"Well I figured if you were going to see your first West End play then we might as well go all out." I hugged him again,

"You're brilliant you know that." He laughed and we sat down. "So what is this play?"

"You'll see." I had to wait ten more minutes before the show started.

"Ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to, The Phantom of the Opera." My mouth hung up and David simply grinned,

"I bloody love you!" The lights dimmed and the show began.

Somewhere in the middle of the show my head ended up on his shoulder and sometime by the end we ended up holding hands. Neither of us said anything. We really didn't need to. When the sow was over and we made our way outside I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Surprise followed by a huge grin covered his face,

"Thank you. That really meant a lot to me. And… I feel much better." He beamed,

"Good. I'm glad. But, I'm not done. I do believe we had a bet and seeing how I lost said bet then I am your personal driver for the weekend. And now my lady if I may I have one more surprise for you."

"David if your surprise is anything like the last one I don't think I can take it." he smiled and took hold of my hand,

"I think you'll like this one."

We headed back to the car and then David drove us back to the hotel. He didn't tell me what he was up to but he took my hand and led me to the lift. He pressed a button than stood in front of the panel so I couldn't see it.

"Come on David, what are you up to?"

"You'll see." When the lift stopped and the door opened I was surprised by what I saw. The roof of the building had a pool on it and had a table with what I assumed was our dinner waiting for us.

"Did you do this?"

"Well I thought it would be better than eating while being stared at and signing your name a hundred times over." I laughed,

"This is… nice. It's peaceful and relaxing. No cameras or fans." He smiled,

"Exactly." When we were finished with dinner an idea popped into my head. I stood and pulled my long sleeved shirt off to reveal a black tank top underneath, "What are you doing?" I grinned at him,

"Going for a swim."

"What?" I jumped in the water. The cool water washed over my body and when I surfaced I couldn't help but let out a laugh. David sat there at the edge of the pool shaking his head, "You are the craziest woman I have ever met."

"Thank you." I swam over to the edge of the pool where David was sitting.

"But that's what's so interesting about you." I smiled and took his hand,

"David, I just wanted to say…" I grinned and pulled him in. He surfaced and was sputtering. I laughed so hard.

"Oh you think you're clever don't you!" I laughed and swam away from him but sue enough he caught up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and began to tickle me.

"Okay! Okay! I give! I give!" He was laughing as well when he stopped tickling me. I put my hand on the side of his face,

"But truly, thank you. You've taken one of the worst days of my life and made it one of the best."

"I'm just glad that you're happy." We were close and I could see something in his eyes as he moved closer towards me. His lips just hovered over mine before he softly pressed his lips against mine. Slowly I kissed him back as my arms wrapped around his neck while his were secure around my waist. When we finally pulled away I felt my face flush. "That was…"

"Yeah…and I liked it." He smiled and pulled me close again. He kissed me again and I could feel him smile into the kiss. Eventually we pulled away and decided to get out of the pool. We were laughing and just having a good time as we made our way to our hotel rooms. David's was right beside mine. We stood outside our doors neither one of us wanting go to bed. I bit my lip as I leaned against the frame of my open door, "So…"

"So." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back and I felt his hand rest on the side of my face. When I pulled away he smiled at me,

"Good night Kyla." He kissed my hand, "Sweet dreams." I smiled at him as I shut the door. I changed into my sweats and tank and lied down on my bed. I let out a sigh. Boy did I fall hard. But truthfully I didn't really care. I truly believe that David is different from other guys. And I don't think he'll hurt me. Which is also a new thing for me. I lied there for another ten minutes before there was a knock at my door. I opened the door to find David standing there in sweats and a white shirt.

"Can't sleep?" He shook his head.

"Neither can I." I smiled at him and opened the door for him to come in. He lied down on my bed and I lied down beside him. I turned the telly on and chose a movie from one of the channels. I snuggled up to David who wrapped his arm around me and put his head on mine. Just as I was getting comfy my phone rang. I sighed and sat up to get it off the table. I glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Catherine. I silenced my phone and went back to bed.

"Who was that?" I lied back down in David's arms.

"Just Catherine. I'll call her tomorrow." I smiled at him and kissed him and his smiled at me before kissing me back. That's how we spent the night. No complications. No fancy stuff. Just simply enjoying being in each others arms. Maybe, just maybe, I could do this.


	11. Meetings of all sorts

I just want to apologize for taking so long to update. My mum was in the hospital so updating wasn't the thing on my mind at the time. I'm happy to say she's back home and I am back to updating.

When the next morning rolled around I was very aware that I wasn't alone in my bed. I smiled as I recalled the events of the previous day. I felt a warm arm around my waist and slowly turned to face him. I smiled as I watched him sleep. He seemed so… peaceful. I leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips. Slowly he stirred and when he woke he smiled at me,

"You know, waking up to your face every morning is something I could get used to." I smiled,

"Well, waking up in your arms every morning is something **I **could get used to." He grinned and leaned towards me before pressing his lips against mine. But of course we were interrupted by David's phone going off. He groaned and rolled over to the table and pulled it off. He didn't even glance at it before opening it,

"Hello?" It was quite and Russell was rather loud,

"David! About time! Do you know what time it is?"

"Um…"

"I'll take that as a no, well, it's nine o'clock in the morning and **you **are supposed to meet with the press in an hour!" David sighed,

"Don't worry, alright? I'll be there."

"I've called you several times, usually you pick up right away. You never sleep in…" He grinned at me,

"Well, I had a busy day and a long flight."

"Mhm." Russell didn't seem to buy it, "Well hurry up then! Don't be late!" And with that he hung up. I laughed as David kissed me again,

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you." David stood up and sighed. I gave him a smile,

"Don't worry about it. I've got some writing to catch up on anyway." He smiled at me and leaned down and kissed me again,

"That sounds much better than what I have to do today." I grinned as he kissed me again,

"Well get going then! You stay here and you'll never make it out the door." He laughed,

"Alright, but, one more?" I sighed but couldn't hide the smile on my face,

"Alright, one more." He beamed at me and pulled me up off the bed towards him and pressed his lips to mine once more. It was slow and tender and seemed to last forever. Eventually he pulled away and rested his head against mine,

"You now, you're an amazing women right? You're gorgeous and intelligent and everything." I smiled at him and kissed him again, "I thought you said one more?"

"You were being sweet." He smiled at me, "You should go." He kissed my cheek before reluctantly heading out the door. When he was actually showered and changed and said he'd see me in couple hours I went to check my mobile. I had twelve missed calls. Eight of them were from Catherine, two were from Naoko, one was from my cousin, and the last one was from my grandmum. I called Catherine who let me have it for not picking up my phone,

"Where have you been?"

"Sleeping in the hotel."

"I called you like eight times and David hasn't answered his mobile either."

"Sorry but we where both pretty tired after our flight and our run in with my grandmother." Her voice softened dramatically,

"How'd it go?" I took a deep breath,

"Not well. I'll tell you all about it when I get home, but right now I have to go. I have a few more calls I have to make."

"Alright, hey, John and I are pickin' you and the Scottish twig up tomorrow." I laughed,

"Alright, cheers." I called Naoko and my cousin but I didn't even think twice about returning my grandmothers call. I didn't want to talk to her. I took a shower and changed before grabbing my notebook and pens and headed down to the local café. I sat there, outdoors, with my tea and muffin writing away when I heard someone clear there throat. I looked up to see none other than my grandmother's butler Max.

"Max?"

"Good morning m'am."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your grandmother sent me. She requests your presence."

"I'm not going back Max." He sighed,

"I didn't think you would."

"Why does she want to see me?"

"I think she wants to apologize." I scoffed,

"Max, this is my grandmum we're talking about here. She doesn't apologize for anything."

"I think your friend made quite an impression on her." I sighed,

"Well, I'll come, but not until David gets done with his interview. Then, I'll be over." He nodded and left. For the rest of the day I couldn't focus. There's no way she could want to apologize.

When David returned I told him about Max's visit and what he said.

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I mean it's not like her to apologize. But I… I don't know." He pulled me close and I buried my head into his shoulder,

"If we want to go I'll go with you, if not then we can go out tonight then hop on a flight tomorrow and not think twice about it." I chuckled,

"You're sweet you know that?" He smiled at me, "I think… I think I want to go."

"Alright, let's go then." I kept fidgeting on the way there and David chuckled at me, "Relax. At the first sign of trouble we'll be out of there." Moments later we pulled up to the house and I took a deep breath.

"Here we go." I got out of the car and David took hold of my hand. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Max. He led us into the house and left to get my grandmum. I was nervous and David squeezed my hand before whispering in my ear,

"She won't hurt you. I promise." I felt a little better but that feeling diminished slightly at the sound of my grandmother's voice,

"Kyla," I turned around and tensed under the gaze of my grandmother, "And Mr. Tennant." I took a deep breath,

"Alright, I'm here. What do you want? To ridicule me some more?" Anger flashed over her features but quickly vanished and I saw something that looked like shame cross her face,

"No. I… I must apologize…for my… behavior the other day. It seems your friend here has… shed some light on a few things for me. I suppose you are a rather pretty girl and it's not your fault that you were born into a middle class family." I couldn't tell whether I should be offended or surprised. "Either way, I am sorry my dear for my words. I do hope that you can forgive me."

"Um, ah, okay? T-thanks, I guess."

"Yes, um, well, I have some things I must attend to. So, I shall call you some time my dear." She awkwardly leaned forward and kissed my cheek before leaving the room. Dumbfound I turned around and looked at David. He shrugged slightly and took hold of my hand and led me out of the house,

"That was…"

"Weird. She's never done that before."

"But that's good. It means she's finally giving you what you deserve. Some respect." I smiled at him, "Come on, we've still got half a day left before we have to head home. What should we do?"

"Let's go to the park, it's been years since I've been there."

"The park it is then." We strolled around the park for hours stopping every now and then for kids who wanted autographs. We even got our picture drawn in front of the lake. We stopped and got ice cream before heading back to the hotel.

"Oh by the way, Catherine said her and John were going to pick us up tomorrow."

"Oh no, that's going to be interesting." I laughed and sat down on the sofa beside him,

"I know. They're both gonna know right away that we're together."

"Yeah and then we'll never hear the end of it." He wrapped his arm around me and I lied my head down on his chest,

"So are we going to tell them?"

"Do you want to?"

"We could wait and see how long it takes for others to notice." He grinned at me,

"Sounds fun. I'd love to see their faces."

"We should play it up for them don't you think?" He kissed me,

"I agree, completely." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day for John and Catherine.


	12. Home is where accidents happen

So I must apologize profusely for not writing sooner. I've gotten writers a block a few times with a couple of my stories and I didn't know where to go with them and I ended up putting this story on the back burner as well. But here I am, and you can thank tiarna13 for getting me back into gear. Thanks tiarna13. And now I give you chapter 12.

We boarded our plane and took our seats. I couldn't wait until we got home. David took hold of my hand,

"Relax."

"I'm just so excited! I can't wait to see the look on their faces. They're going to be in for a shock." He grinned at me, "So how shall we go about this? Should we act mad at each other and refuse to talk to each other just be very nonchalant about it with little hints here and there?" He pursed his lips as he thought about it,

"I think the second option. I don't think I could keep from laughing if we tried to do the first one. Little things like I carry your bag or open a door for you. That sort of thing." I grinned at him before laughing a bit,

"I like it." We spent the rest of the flight home laughing and chatting about embarrassing moments with Catherine and John. When we landed we exited the plane then headed toward baggage claim. David and I were all smiles as we were failing to conceal our laughter. He picked his bag up and put it on his shoulder before grabbing mine and hoisting it one his shoulder as well,

"My lady, if you would accompany me in search of our dear friends I would be most honored." I laughed,

"Very well kind sire I shall accompany you." We laughed as we head out towards the lobby. We laughed even harder when we saw John and Catherine holding signs with what should've been our names on it,

"What rubbish is this?" I laughed as I pulled Catherine into a hug and David dropped the bags before he hugged John,

"What you don't like my sign?" I took from her and held it up,

"Welsh girl with a Scottish twig?" I hugged John, "And you, tall dark and handsome with a gorgeous Welsh woman. You both have such rubbish signs." He laughed,

"Well we wanted you to find us with no problems." I chuckled,

"Sure you did." John grinned,

"Come on, we've got the car out front." I shared a look with David and went to reach for my bag on the ground,

"I've got it." I smiled as David picked up my bag,

"Thank you David." He grinned and we headed to the door. Catherine raised an eyebrow at us. John held the door open as we exited and Catherine opened the trunk where David put our bags in. He then opened the door for me and said,

"After you." It was all I could do to not crack up laughing right then and there. Catherine and John looked at each other clearly confused as to what had happened. When we were finally off Catherine asked how the trip went. David told them about the interview and told her about how things went with my grandmother minus the part where David yelled at her and then apologized. We told them of how we went to see The Phantom of the Opera without ever **really** telling them anything. Silence fell for a bit and I looked in the rearview mirror to make sure Catherine or John weren't looking before turning to David. I smirked at him and leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. He smiled at me before taking hold of my chin and kissing me once on the lips. I grinned before leaning in and kissing him again. I forgot that we were trying to prolong the whole finding out thing and was lost in the kiss. But I was quickly brought out of it when I heard,

"What the…" Catherine stopped the car and both she and John turned around to stare at us with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"What's the matter?" She stared at me,

"What's the matter? I catch you snogging him in the back of my car and that's what you say?" I laughed and John shook his head,

"When did **that** happen?" David grinned,

"Oh didn't we tell you? While we were off on our little trip we sort of, well we got together I suppose." John laughed and Catherine continued to stare,

"If I had known that all I had to do was ship you two off for the weekend I would have done it already!" I laughed,

"Catherine, relax alright. We were going to tell you, but then we thought it would be much more fun to see how long it took you lot." John chuckled,

"Well you blew that one didn't you." I chuckled,

"Yeah we did. Just couldn't keep away." He laughed and Catherine cracked a smile,

"Well I'm glad you finally see the light." She turned to John, "I think this calls for a celebration don't you?" He grinned,

"I believe it does. Not where should we take the new couple?"

"Hm, well, we could take them dancing. If I recall that is part of what started all this." I blushed a bit and John chuckled,

"You know that is a splendid idea Catherine. Let's do it." Catherine sped off again and I shook my head with a smile before turning to David.

"You up for dancing tonight?" He beamed at me,

"Only if you'll be my dance partner." I laughed,

"Of course! Who else can handle the Scottish twig."

"Hey!" He playfully shoved me a bit and I laughed, "I'm not **that** skinny." Catherine scoffed,

"Oh yes you are love." John turned around some,

"David, you really are that skinny."

"John! You're supposed to be on my side!" He laughed,

"Oh I am, but the girls have a point. You are very skinny my friend." David shook his head,

"But I'm not the size of a twig!" Catherine laughed,

"Oh yes you are. You and twig have lots of things in common. Long and skinny. That's you." I patted his arm,

"It's okay, you see I just happen to fancy Scottish twigs." He grinned,

"Oh really? Do you now?"

"Mhm." I leaned over and kissed him again and John laughed,

"And they're at it again." Catherine scoffed,

"Not in my car you're not!" We pulled away and laughed.

It had been almost a month since that weekend in London and very few people knew about me and David's relationship. We tried to keep it quiet mainly because we didn't want the press to eat us alive and stalk us any more than they already do. Of course Burn, Naoko, Eve, and Gareth knew. And Barbra, Sara, and George knew because I told them when we got back. They promised not to say anything and help keep the girls off of me. We had told anybody else though. Not even our parents.

David had yet to meet my mum and dad but I had shown him pictures and told him about them. David showed me pictures of his parents and told me about his mum and how she passed away. It was very hard for him to talk about it because of how recent it was but I held him as he cried. My heart broke for him. He told me of how me and his mum would've gotten along really well. He told me about his dad and how much he'd love to talk to me. We had even planned on spending two weekends to go and meet our parents. We wanted to tell them before the holidays arrived and we wanted to tell them in person. John and Catherine had encouraged us to tell them soon because they said we didn't want our parents finding out through the media. We agreed and in three weeks I was going to introduce David to my parents. In four weeks I was going to meet his father.

Catherine left for work early because she had to meet with Russell so she decided to walk leaving me the car. I got up a few hours later and got ready for work. I was going with jeans, a white tank top, and my red trainers. I ate a quick breakfast before grabbing my grey jacket and keys. The news said it was supposed to rain later so I wanted to be prepared.

I was only two blocks away from the studio when it happened. A large lorry tried to make a sharp turn and rolled. It skidded across the ground and slammed my car into the side of a building. Everything hurt and everything was out of focus. My head was spinning as I fumbled with the seat belt trying to get it off. I managed to get it off and I crawled over to the passenger's side of the car. My head hurt so much and when I raised my hand to touch it I hissed when I felt the massive wound on my temple. My fingers were covered in blood and so was my white tank and jeans. I had cuts all over my arms and my shirt had a few rips in it where blood was seeping out a bit. I tried to open the door but I couldn't so I kicked out what was left of the window and painfully crawled out of it. When my feet hit the ground I found that I was completely unstable. My legs shook and everything was fuzzy and spinning,

"Kyla!" I tried to focus in on the voice that was calling my name but it was just too hard. I felt my knees give and I fell to the ground. As I lied there I could still hear my name being called. Someone dropped to the ground in front of me and lifted me up some. My eyes focused enough for me to be able to tell who it was that had called my name. It was David. I tried to say his name but I couldn't and darkness took me.


	13. Through their eyes

It was a long morning for Catherine, John, and I. We were filming Doctor Who while Torchwood was filming just on the other side. The three of us were standing outside just taking a breather when one of the guys from production puled up. I chuckled,

"You're late Marcus."

"There was an accident a few blocks away." John winced a bit,

"What happened?"

"A lorry tried to make a sharp turn and rolled." Catherine gasped,

"Was anybody hurt?" He nodded,

"The driver's fine. But it slammed a little blue car into a building. When I pulled by I saw a woman in the car. She was a mess, the only thing I could really see was the tattoo on her arm. It was torn up but I could make out a griffin and a crest of some kind. Looked like an Evans crest." My heart stopped and I dropped my tea. John and Catherine stepped back,

"David what's-"

"Kyla!" I didn't even look at them as I took off down the street. I was in trainers and jeans so running wasn't a problem. I booked it around the corner and down the street before running around another corner. I saw Kyla just climb out of the window of her car. She was covered in blood and looked like she was going to fall over. "Kyla!" She wavered before falling to the ground. I ran faster and dropped to my knees. I wanted to be sick. She opened her mouth to try and say something but then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. I felt hot tears run down my face. She had a massive cut on her head and a long cut running up her side. Her arm with the tattoo was torn up as well. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Catherine gasped when she saw David holding a bloody Kyla. John stopped as well. The sirens could be heard and help was pulling up now. Tears formed in Catherine's eyes and John swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. John took Catherine's arm and pulled her to him. She sobbed into his chest. John had tears well in his eyes at the sight before him. The paramedics took Kyla away but wouldn't let David ride with them. When they drove away he was left standing there in the street covered in her blood with tears running down his face. John squeezed Catherine's arm before pulling away and heading toward David. He was shaking and when John put his hand on David's arm the man lost it. He fell to his knees and began sobbing. John sunk to the ground next to him and pulled him into a hug,

"She'll be alright."

"I… I don't…" John tried to force the tears away but was having a hard time at it,

"Kyla is a strong woman, and the will to fight. She'll make it." Catherine joined in the hug and held onto David tightly.

He couldn't stop sobbing. His heart was breaking. The thought of losing her killed him. He couldn't lose her. Eventually his sobs died down and the three were escorted back to the studio by police. The press was everywhere but they didn't care. They didn't smile, they couldn't. They were in too much pain to smile. The press was snapping photos of the distraught actors and the guards tried to force them back. When they got in Russell, Moffatt, and Barbra came running towards us,

"What happened?"

"Is she alright?" David couldn't say anything and Catherine couldn't speak clearly so John had to tell them. His voice cracked and tears started to spill over as he told them what happened. Russell and Moffatt canceled production for the day because there was no way his three lead actors would be able to focus. Barbra called Sara and George to let them know what happened and that she was going to the hospital. Barbra left with Moffatt and Russell who were also going to go to the hospital. John drove himself, Catherine, and David to the hospital. They sat outside in the waiting room for a long time and security was doubled to keep the press out. A few found ways in and they were all escorted from the premises. Catherine went to call Kyla's parents and John called Burn, Gareth, Naoko, and Eve. It was clear that David was in pain. Barbra sat with him because she understood why he was hurting. Moffatt and Russell shared a look. When Catherine got off the phone they pulled her aside to ask her about it,

"Catherine, love, is there something going on that we don't know about?" Moffatt nodded before adding,

"Some sort of relationship between David and Kyla?" Catherine sighed before shaking her head,

"Yeah, yeah. They've, um, they've been dating for almost a month." Russell and Moffatt both had horrified looks on their faces. Not because they were dating but because they finally understood why David was hurting so much. His girlfriend had just been hit by a lorry.

"Dear God…"

"He never told us." Catherine nodded a bit,

"They didn't want to make a big deal about it. They didn't want people to get upset or have the press down their throats." They nodded,

"We understand."

"We won't say anything. Though I think press will probably be able to figure it out on their own." She nodded before they all headed over toward David and Barbra. In half an hour all four of Torchwood's stars had made it to the hospital. They all hugged, cried, and prayed. Another two hours passed and there was still no news on how Kyla was doing. Nobody had left and a nurse had brought them all a pot of coffee. She said it was stronger than tea and that that was what they needed right now. Over the next three hours they went through almost seven pots of coffee before the doctor came out. David was the first on his feet eagerly waiting to hear how she was doing. Burn spoke up first,

"How is she?" The doctor offered them a tired smile,

"She's doing good. There was a lot of damage done but we've been able to repair most of it." There were sighs of relief but Naoko frowned,

"You said **most** of the damage was repaired. What wasn't fixed?" The doctor's smile faded a bit,

"She had a very serious head wound and there was some hemorrhaging." David paled and Catherine held his hand tightly. Gareth cleared his throat,

"Will she be alright?"

"It's hard to tell. She could wake up or…" John choked a bit,

"A comma?" The doctor nodded sadly,

"I'm very sorry. We'll know in a few days. If she doesn't wake up in a few days then we'll have our answer. She is breathing on her own though so that's a good sign. You can see her in a few minutes. A nurse will come and fetch you." The doctor left and everyone looked at David.

David couldn't breathe. His chest hurt so much. He didn't know what to do. He felt like someone had just taken his heart and ripped it to shreds. John took hold of his shoulder and made him look at him,

"Hey, she will make it out of this okay? Kyla's strong remember? She'll keep fighting." David nodded mutely and John pulled him into a hug. Catherine was balling in Eve's shoulder. Eve was trying to calm the poor woman down,

"It's alright, she'll wake up. It's Kyla we're talking about, you know Kyla. She won't stay down, not long." Catherine nodded in her shoulder and continued to sob. When the nurse arrived she said that they could see her. Everyone looked to David who took a deep breath and followed the nurse with the others trailing behind. When she stopped at the room David hesitated before he entered. When he pulled the curtain back his heart broke more if possible. She looked so fragile, covered in scratches, bruises, and bandages. Her head was wrapped in a bandage and he lightly ran his fingers through her hair before running his hand down her cheek. He felt fresh tears stream down his face,

"I'm here Kyla. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you." He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, "I love you."


End file.
